


Duty's Call

by thelooster



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Princess Jyn, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelooster/pseuds/thelooster
Summary: After the death of his wife, King Galen Erso abandons his neutrality, committing the Kingdom of Coruscant to the Alliance's cause to oppose the oppressive reign of the Empire. Princess Jyn will marry General Draven in a show of support, and is escorted to her future home by Captain Cassian Andor. Along the way, friendships are forged, nefarious plots are uncovered, and one princess must decide between her heart's desire and Duty's Call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually WRITE fanfiction, but when I do, it's because I'm obsessed. Rebelcaptain has captured my imagination, and I just had to get this AU out there. This is dedicated to anyone else who needs Rebelcaptain AUs like air.

The cool breeze brought goosebumps to Jyn’s skin, but she didn’t seem to notice. As she stared from her window over the lands of her small kingdom, she could only hear the earth shattering words on repeat. “You are to be married to Davits Draven, General of the Alliance forces,” her father had calmly told her, with something like regret in his eyes. Jyn knew her father loved her more than anything – anything except his grave duty to his people, a duty which was mirrored in Jyn. No matter how much she wanted to cry or scream or _rebel_ against this turn of events, she knew that she would go along with whatever unpleasantness was required for the sake of their kingdom.

 

“How long do I have?” Jyn had asked, fearful of her father’s answer.

“Two weeks.” Jyn felt her heart plummet. “That’s how long it will take for one of Draven’s top soldiers to travel here in order to… accompany you to your new home.” Galen spoke through the lump in his throat; he had to stay strong for his daughter and project a positive countenance. The façade felt forced, though, even to himself.

He watched the storm rage in Jyn’s eyes, the same eyes as her mother, as she gave a slight nod, whispering, “Of course, Papa.”

 

Jyn could remember a time when the war of good versus evil, Alliance versus Empire, didn’t touch the small kingdom of Coruscant. For years, King Galen had managed to hold onto peace and neutrality in a time of bitter war. Perhaps he merely had managed to still view Orson Krennic, the fearsome king of the oppressive empire, as his closest childhood friend and not the monster he had become. Whatever Galen’s reasons for abstaining from the war, they all vanished the day his queen had died. Lyra had always been the more outspoken one, the fire opposite Galen’s calm. It was no small comfort that his sweet princess had the same fire, the same stubborn resolve and fearsome determination as her mother. The assassin had missed his target, failing to eliminate the quiet king on behalf of the Empire, but his damage had been no less devastating. Galen shuddered as he remembered his wife’s abdomen disappearing beneath a sea of crimson, the blade still embedded in her porcelain skin.

 

The time of peace was over. The Empire had made its move, and consequently forced Galen to make his. It was necessary to make a grand gesture of force, an action that would loudly declare the Kingdom of Coruscant was completely committed to the Alliance, willing to dedicate its own resources to lend its strength against the empire. Though the small kingdom was a wealth of natural resources and strategic placement, it didn’t have fleets of ships or legions of soldiers to dedicate to the cause. The Kingdom, as well as the King, had one precious gift to offer: their princess. Beautiful at twenty-one, and unmarried, Princess Jyn Erso was the perfect way to show the kingdom’s commitment to unity. Galen had hoped that one day Jyn would have the opportunity to marry for love, as he had so wondrously been able to so many years ago, but that possibility faded with the light in Lyra’s eyes.

* * *

 The Alliance, a large collection of smaller nations dedicated to fighting the spread of the Empire, was led by the fair and diplomatic Queen Mon Mothma. It was her supreme diplomacy that resulted in her leadership position, being the only one capable of uniting the different nations toward one singular goal. At her right hand, General Draven possessed a keen and calculating mind that allowed him to utilize the full strength of armies beneath his control. Draven was playing a dangerous game of chess, where each piece represented an entire army, but he wielded them with great skill and ferocity. While the Queen of the rebellion didn’t always agree with his brute and unyielding ways, she couldn’t deny the benefit of his leadership. For this reason, Queen Mothma had decided to extend King Erso’s offer of marital union to the general, knowing that his union with the Coruscant princess would send a clear message of loyalty to the empire. In some small way, however, she also hoped the young bride might soften Draven’s edge.

 

Draven, for his part, was pleased with this new arrangement. Mothma so frequently tried to temper his military force that it was nice to be rewarded – especially when that reward came in the package of a beautiful young woman. Draven’s last wife had been young, and it was beyond frustrating when she died in childbirth before giving him his first heir. The young babe, who had come six weeks too early, didn’t last long in this cruel time. _Too weak_ , Draven thought, _just like his mother._ But a princess had to have _some_ strength to her, at least. Draven’s desires were satiated well enough by the brothel he often frequented, but it would be a nice change to have his own princess to warm his bed. Draven allowed himself a small smirk before signaling that Captain Cassian Andor be summoned at once. 

* * *

 

Cassian tiredly climbed down from his mount and handed the reins to a waiting Kaytoo. The battles seemed to last longer and longer, the strength of the Empire never diminishing against waves of Alliance forces. Cassian had fought for sixteen of the past twenty-four hours without sleep, and the exhaustion was deep in his bones. “You look more tired than usual. You must be getting old,” the young squire teased. Kaytoo had loyally served by Cassian’s side for six years, but his sarcastic nature never failed to lift the jaded captain’s spirits.

 

“Call me old again, and I’ll happily find a new squire,” Cassian joked back, a bit of the fight’s tension slowly leaving him.

 

Kaytoo offered a look of deep betrayal. “As if anyone else would have the strength to put up with you.” He ignored his master’s glare as he collected Cassian’s gear from the back of his favorite mare. “Draven wants to see you. You’ve been _summoned_.”

 

Cassian couldn’t help his sigh, letting his hand run over his grime-covered face. “Well, we can’t keep his highness waiting can we?”

* * *

 

Cassian quickly knocked and heard the affirmative grunt before stepping into the general’s quarters. “You wanted to see me, sir.”

 

“Captain Andor, yes. Do come in. I trust the battle went well?” Draven didn’t bother to look up from the letter he was writing at his desk.

 

“Yes, sir. As well as could be expected. At times it feels as if the Empire’s forces are endless, but eventually we find the gap and move in. More casualties than I would have liked.” Cassian suppressed the shudder as unwanted memories of bellies opened and friends’ dying screams played in his head.

 

“Right, well it seems as if the Alliance just had a new addition. Something to… boost the morale. In fact, congratulations are in order.”

 

Cassian had slept too little and fought too much to understand whatever vague innuendo the General was trying to make. “Sir?”

 

Draven finally looked up. “I’m getting married.” By the time Cassian could even get over his shock, the general was continuing. “Princess Jyn Erso is in the kingdom of Coruscant. You are to travel there immediately and retrieve her, then deliver her safely here. The Empire’s eyes will be everywhere, and there is no small reward for a rebel princess – alive or dead.” Draven stood, walking to where Cassian was still trying to process and clapped him on the shoulder. “You are my finest soldier and spy, Cassian. I know you’ll deliver her safe and _untouched_.”

 

Despite the compliment, the glint in Draven’s eyes conveyed his steel resolve and clear expectations. Cassian knew he had no option but to accept. “Of course, sir. I will leave for Coruscant at first light.”

 

Draven’s smile did not touch his eyes. “Captain, this is my bride we are talking about. Time is of the essence. You will depart _immediately._ Understood?”

 

Cassian nodded.

 

“Good. Dismissed.”

 

Cassian quickly left the room, heading back toward the stables he had just left. As exhaustion racked Cassian’s entire body, he already had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
